


Shut Up and Dance

by poupame



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Med Student Clarke, Studying at a bar, shut up and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/pseuds/poupame
Summary: Clarke is trying her best to get the attention of a mysterious brunette across the bar.This idea came to me from the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.





	1. Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me from the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.  
> Another chapter to this story that turned into more.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. This time I did not proof before posting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. This has been a fun side project while I am procrastinating on my other fics. I hope you enjoy. Please excuse any mistakes, they are all mine. I did not have time to proofread this chapter.

A month ago, if anyone told me I would be spending my nights watching a quiet girl study in a bar, instead of doing my own studying I would have laughed in their face, but here I am. I have been coming to this little out of the way bar to study and relax since discovering it in my third year of pre-med. This was my private little hideaway to escape everything and now it has been invaded. At least it feels that way. She showed up a few weeks ago and ever since then my concentration has been blown to hell. Every night she sits at the table in the corner has her one beer and studies. Everyone leaves her alone and she keeps her nose buried in her text books.

 

Tonight, I don’t have time for any distractions. It has been a long week and I have a paper due in 24 hours.  I make my way over to my normal table and wait for Raven to come over to take my order. Thankfully, the table across the bar is empty for the time being and I can focus on my paper in peace. I know you are wondering who in the hell goes to a bar to study? I used to study in the library or my room like a normal college student, but now, for some reason, I can’t stand the quiet of the library. It leaves too much space for other thoughts to creep in and it’s too easy to get lost in the chaos that quiet leaves behind. I would study in my room, but my new roommate, Octavia, has a new beau and they don’t like to wear any clothes. So why a bar, of all places?

 

One night on my way back to my apartment, I walked by this little bar. It was just like any other neighborhood bar, with its line of grizzled regulars at the bar, a pool table in the back, a jukebox playing classic rock and a smoking hot bartender. I caught sight of the bartender as the door was banging shut and was drawn inside. I saddled up to the bar and tried my best to get her to go out with me. We spent hours flirting and teasing, until it was time for her shift to end. We laughed and talked some more, until I worked up the courage to kiss the girl. Our kiss was honestly one of the top 5 worst kisses I have ever had. It was like kissing your grandma, and thankfully Raven felt the same way. So, I didn’t end up getting the girl, but I got a kick ass new friend out of the deal and a cozy space to study. I have been hanging here most nights since that night and somehow it just works for me.

 

Raven brings over my usual beer and fried pickles a few minutes later and I get to work on my paper. I am about half way finished when I see movement at _Her_ table across the bar. I briefly look up at the unwanted intruder and lock eyes with the most stunning green eyes I have ever seen. My jaw drops, and I finally take note of how gorgeous this girl is. We hold eye contact for longer than socially acceptable and then she breaks the connection. She looks away with a smirk on her face and buries her head back in her studies. Holy shit she is stunning. How did I miss that before? I tear my eyes away from her and try to focus on my paper again. After staring at the screen for 30 minutes and not getting any work done, I realize any further attempts at work tonight will be futile.

 

I make my way to the bar to chat with Raven and do a little recon on the mystery girl. “Yo, Rae.” I call to get her attention. She saunters her way over to me and gives me that look, the one that says I know what you are thinking and don’t. She knows me too well and sometimes it pisses me off. “Come on, Rae. I just want some intel on our visitor. You are the only one I know that is here more than I am. I know you know something. Come on give me something, Rae, anything.”

 

“Look Clarke, you should forget all about that girl. She is one of the good ones and doesn’t need to be corrupted by you.”

 

“What? You make me sound like I am a dirty, dirty whore. I don’t want to corrupt the girl. I just want to know a little more about her. And plus, she is super-hot.”

 

Raven looks over to the brunette’s table again and looks lost in thought for a minute. “I will tell you that she has been coming in here for longer than you and everyone loves her. Please leave her alone.”

 

“Ok I will leave her alone for now, but I can’t guarantee she will leave me alone. Can you at least tell me her name? And her drink of choice?”

 

“Fine. Her name is Lexa Woods and she usually only drinks iced tea. Don’t do anything I would do, Griffin. I really like my job and would like to keep it.”

 

I make my way back to my table armed with my new knowledge of the gorgeous brunette that has been disturbing my studies for the last few weeks. I wonder what Raven was talking about when she said she wanted to keep her job? What does Lexa have to do with Raven’s job?

 

I get back to my paper and to my surprise get almost finished with it in record time. I finally look up and notice that Lexa is looking in my direction. I smile when she catches my eyes and she looks away quickly. Finishing my paper so early in the night puts me in a great mood and I decide I want to dance.

 

Most nights when it is slow, like tonight, I can get Raven to dance with me until some of the regulars get impatient for their refills. I look over at her working the bar and she has a huge line of customers waiting, so I guess that’s not happening tonight. So, I go for plan b knowing that Nyko and Lincoln are two of the biggest teddy bears I have ever met. They are the massive and intimidating bouncers here, but since I became a regular around here we have become good friends and they will do just about anything for me. I decide to kill two birds with one stone and see if I can get any info about the mysterious Lexa Woods.

 

I que up some of my favorite dance songs on the jukebox and take my chances with Lincoln first. He is usually the most talkative between the two and he is a lot of fun to dance with. I chance a look around the room and find that Lexa’s eyes are following us. I struggle to keep the smirk off my face, knowing that I am affecting her as much as she is affecting me makes me feel better about the situation in some way. One of my favorite sexy dancing songs comes on and I all but drag Lincoln to the middle of the dance floor.

 

He is a good sport and lets me grind and dance all over him. I don’t have to look over to know that Lexa is watching me. I don’t know how, but I can feel her eyes on me. It inspires me to snap my hips a little harder and move a little more sexy than normal. I can’t explain it but this girl has some type of hold over me and I don’t know how I feel about that yet. Lincoln knows that I am putting on a show, but I don’t know if her realizes who it is for until I ask him about her.

 

“Lincoln, what do you know about her?” I say as I nod my head in her direction.

 

“Who?” He replies. I am not sure if he is playing dumb or if he just wants to hear it from me.

 

“Lexa Woods. The beautiful brunette with the incredible green eyes over there.”

 

“Oh, her. Stay away from her Clarke. I mean it. She is a nice girl and you need to leave her alone.” He is the second one to tell me that tonight. What is it about this girl? Why does everyone keep telling me to stay away from her? I know I should be offended by this, but I can’t bring myself to be. I know I have a reputation as a player and I have never regretted or not owned it until now. For the first time I am wary of my reputation, and I really hope that it doesn’t destroy any chance I have with Lexa.

 

“Come on, Lincoln. I just want to know more about the girl.” I plead with him.

 

“Just shut up and dance with me or I am going back to the door.” He says casually. I stop moving and stare at him with my mouth open. He gently closes my mouth and heads back to his spot by the door laughing the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I appreciate each and every one of you.


	2. Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a second chance to talk to Lexa. It does not go as planned, but she does get a little information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is trying her best to get the attention of a mysterious brunette across the bar. 
> 
> This idea came to me from the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.  
> Another chapter to this story that turned into more. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. This time I did not proof before posting.

This week has been insanely busy for Clarke. She started a new internship with the Campus Clinic to get some practical experience and let’s be honest, some cash in her pocket. She has been swamped with shifts and classwork. Let’s face it by the time she gets back to her apartment she is running on fumes and barely has the energy to study. Putting on clothes and going out is too much of an effort for her.

 

It has been almost a week since she has been to the bar and it feels strange. She has been feeling oddly off center all week and can’t explain it. She loves working in the clinic and is excelling at her classes, but it feels like something is missing. Clarke shakes the feeling off more often than she would like and gets back to work.

 

She is interrupted about 45 minutes later by her phone. She usually just ignores it but this time it has gone off several times in a row, so she checks to see if it is important. She is surprised at what she finds. Raven has sent several texts and several pictures. Most are just asking if she is alive, but they get progressively sappy as she goes on. Awe Raven misses me, Clarke thinks to herself, with a small smile.

 

Then she gets to the pictures. The first is just Raven and Lincoln with pouts on their faces with the caption, “We miss you!!!” The next is of the bar and is zoomed in on one table, Lexa’s table. Lexa has glasses all over the table and looks to be really drunk. This is confirmed in the next photo that pops on her screen of Lexa dancing with Lincoln, followed shortly by one of Lexa almost passed out, with her head on the bar. Raven has captioned them with, “Someone has been having a little too much fun and missing a certain blonde distraction.” Well shit, if I would have known that staying away from the bar for a week was how to get Lexa’s attention I would have done that much sooner.

 

There is no point heading over there tonight. It is almost last call and Lexa is already wasted, but Clarke text’s Raven back to let her know she is alive and well and plans to be at the bar tomorrow night. Clarke can hardly wait. This is her chance to talk to Lexa, finally.

 

* * *

 

Clarke dresses in her favorite low-cut top, does her smoky eye make-up, and tightest dark jeans. Once she is satisfied with her appearance she calls an Uber and heads to the bar. She is free of homework and work for the night and plans to enjoy herself one way or another.

 

She gets to the bar and is in an amazing, but odd mood. She immediately sits down in front of Raven and orders a shot of Patron. Somehow, she convinces Raven to take one with her and things just go downhill from there. For the first time, she notices as Lexa enters the bar. She doesn’t come through the front, but from the back near the offices.

 

“Hey Rae!” Clarke calls down to Raven, “Where’d she come from? Why did she come in that way?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Blondie. It’s above your pay grade. Just leave the girl alone. Forget you even saw her. Forget you ever learned her name. Just forget about her.”

 

“What the hell is it about this girl? I swear you guys are all locked up tighter than Fort Knox when it comes to that girl. Don’t you know that only makes me want to know more? I guess I will just have to go to the source.”

 

“Lincoln!!!!” Raven bellows towards the door. “Restrain her. I don’t care what you do, but do something, but keep her away from Lexa’s table. If Lexa wants to talk to her she can come to Clarke. I like my job and my face the way it is.” He nods to Raven and stands closer to Clarke.

 

"For fucks sake, guys. I promise to leave her alone, for now. Just tell me what was the deal with those photos you sent me and I will be a good little girl.” Clarke puts her hands up and gives Raven the scouts honor, at least what she thinks it is, Clarke was never a boy scout.

 

Raven takes a deep breath and says, “Hold that thought. Let me take care of this order and I will be back. Drink that beer, you may need it.”

 

As promised, Raven is back in front of Clarke, in no time. “I knew I shouldn’t have sent you those pictures. I knew you wouldn’t leave it alone, but I did it anyway. Ok I will give you a little breadcrumb. Lexa has not always had an easy life and she had too many reminders of her pain. She drank away the pain that night, but I don’t think she wants to talk about it. I only know because she got a little free with her words, when she was sitting on that stool. Just leave her alone.”

 

Digesting those words and their meaning Clarke retreats from the bar and finds a vacant table. It is not her normal table, but is much closer to Lexa’s. Clarke can see Lexa’s eyes follow her as she takes her seat and waves the waitress over. It makes Clarke smile, knowing that she has even a little bit of this girl’s attention. Clarke orders dinner and an iced tea to be delivered to Lexa’s table. Clarke is happy with her new-found knowledge for tonight, but she can’t help but wonder more about this woman. Clarke uses her nearness to Lexa’s table to observe her closer. It seems Clarke is not the only one, as she soon finds Lexa’s eyes staring back at her. Lexa’s gaze does not shy away this time though. She gives Clarke a blinding smile and a little wave in thanks for her tea.

 

Clarke’s dinner arrives and she is content to people watch for the rest of the night. It is a calm night at the bar and somehow it is one of Clarke’s favorite nights spent at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. I always have a blast writing these two.  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know if you enjoy this randomness from my brain. Feedback much appreciated!
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


	3. Take 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes headway in talking to the mysterious brunette and sees another side of Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me from the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.  
> Another chapter to this story that turned into more.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. This time I did not proof before posting.

Clarke and Lexa fall into a comfortable pattern over the next few days. Clarke comes in to the bar in the evenings and settles at her table content to work on her school work, and then like clockwork Lexa comes in and sits at the table across the bar. They started with a simple connection, but each day Clarke gets more and more bold. She started with a wink, then holding eye contact for as long as Lexa would allow it, then she added the smirk. Tonight, though she is going for broke with a little wave. It seems like Lexa is warming up to her and it makes Clarke’s heart soar.

 

Clarke gets to the bar a little earlier than usual. She has a feeling that she may need some extra confidence tonight to take the next steps in her low burn plan to get Lexa to approach her. She takes a seat at the bar with Raven and starts with some shots. Raven doesn’t question it and she has been leaving her alone about wanting Lexa. Clarke doesn’t want to mess with the comfortable balance they have all achieved lately.

 

Clarke finally feels like she is no longer lost, floating adrift and feels like she has achieved a sense of belonging. A bar is an odd place to find the feeling but Clarke doesn’t dwell on it too long. The people she has here feel more like family than her actual family, since she spends so much time with them. She is finally feeling a warm confidence that only alcohol can provide, so she decides to move to a table a little closer to Lexa’s normal table. She is feeling particularly bold tonight and she crosses her fingers that it doesn’t spook Lexa.

 

Clarke doesn't have to wait long. Lexa comes down and her eyes immediately go to Clarke’s normal table. She has a look of what Clarke thinks is disappointment on her face when Clarke is nowhere to be found. Lexa glances around the bar and her eyes wide in shock when she finds Clarke right in front of her. Clarke grins at her and gives her a little wave. Lexa cracks a small smile and Clarke feels a little thrill that the smile is directed at her, just for her.

 

Instead of the victory dance Clarke wants to do, she grabs her books and fires up her computer and acts like nothing happened. She finishes everything quicker than she was anticipating even with the alcohol in her system. She makes a note to read over this again in the morning before classes. She looks up as she is putting away her books and finds Lexa staring at her. Clarke decides to take her little victories for the night and head home. She does have an early shift tomorrow, but if she doesn’t get out of here she may do something she shouldn’t.

 

* * *

 

The next night Clarke comes in to the bar and is surprised to find Lexa at the bar talking to Raven. She can tell that something is different about Lexa tonight. She moves to her table and gets to work. She really wants to ask Raven what that was all about but she really does have a lot of work to do tonight. Clarke doesn’t even order a beer tonight, instead taking a page from Lexa’s book and getting an iced tea to go with her dinner.

She is so engrossed with her paper that she doesn’t notice Lexa stumble back to her table or the frown that mars her beautiful face. Lexa all but crashes into her chair and the thud is what finally draws Clarke’s nose out of her laptop.

 

Clarke’s head pops up to see Lexa with her face in her hands and her head on the table. She looks over to Raven at the bar and she shrugs. Clarke looks over toward Nyko and Lincoln to see if they know what’s up. Lincoln waves her over. She goes over to them to find out what is happening with Lexa. Clarke feels a strong desire to comfort her or make sure she is ok and Clarke is not sure where it came from. Clarke has never been a maternal woman, she is basically whatever the opposite of maternal is.

 

“Lexa has had a rough day and has been drinking since we opened. Can you keep an eye on her until the crowd thins a bit and I can take her home?”

 

“Um, yeah sure. Are you sure she should stay down here for that long? She looks ready to pass out. I can help Nyko for a few minutes if you want to help her home.”

 

“I can’t leave the door or I would take you up on that. I think I may regret asking you to do this, but can you help her upstairs. I will go check on her again when I can.”

 

“I think I can manage to get a drunk girl upstairs, Lincoln. I haven’t had anything to drink tonight and was just about to head out.”

 

“Ok. Take the back hall to the last door on the left. The stairs lead to the apartment above this place. She has her keys. You can just leave her on the couch, but I am warning you she is a handful when she is this drunk. And please don’t make me regret trusting you. She needs a friend and only a friend tonight. Oh, and make sure she drinks some water.”

 

Lincoln claps Clarke on the shoulder and turns her back toward the table where Lexa is now slumped over, mostly passed out. “Be a good friend to her, Clarke.”

 

Clarke heads over to the table and gently shakes Lexa awake. Lexa looks up at her and has a goofy smile on her face. “You’re pretty.”

 

“Thank you. You aren’t too bad yourself. Let’s get you home beautiful.”

 

Lexa giggles at this but lets Clarke help her up from the table. Clarke makes sure to grab everything from the table that could be Lexa’s and put it in her bag. Clarke then tries to help Lexa stand. Lexa is all wobbly limbs and unsteady feet and not much help. Clarke is able to lead her to the back hall without too much trouble.

 

The trouble comes when Lexa turns into an octopus. Clarke swears the woman has 8 hands and legs. Lexa grabs every doorway, every person that passes, and just about anything she can get her hands on. If Clarke could maneuver Lexa into a fireman’s carry she would, but Clarke does not have the dexterity or the strength to pull that off. Not to mention that Lexa is deceptively strong. When she gets a hold of something it takes almost everything Clarke has to get Lexa to let go.

 

Clarke finally makes it to the stairs and it finally seems like Lexa is worn out. She is much more calm as Clarke helps her navigate the stairs. At the top Lexa even helpfully produces her keys for Clarke to open the door. Clarke leans Lexa against the wall while she opens the door. In that second Clarke was not holding on to Lexa, she somehow ended up on the floor. Clarke has to use all of her skills wrangling drunks and patients to get Lexa off of the floor and into the apartment.

 

Clarke immediately spots the couch and makes a beeline for it, dragging Lexa behind her. She guides Lexa to sit down on it and looks around for the kitchen. She makes sure Lexa is ok alone for a second, and goes to get Lexa a glass of water. When Clarke returns to the couch Lexa is already falling asleep.

 

“Lexa. Lexa! Please drink this and then you can sleep all you want.”

 

Lexa takes the glass and tries to drink. She winds up with about half of it on herself, but at least it was something. Clarke helps Lexa take her shoes off and helps her get comfy on the couch. Once her job is done Clarke takes a look around the apartment. Her first thought is how empty it is. On second glance, she notices a small book case full of old books and photographs. With one last look at Lexa, Clarke moves over to look at the photos. She sees a smiling Lexa and a stunning red head in most of them. Some of them with two older people that must me Lexa’s parents. She looks just like them. Clarke wonders where they are and not for the first time wants to know more about Lexa Woods.

 

Before she can talk herself out of it, Clarke leaves Lexa a note on the counter with a hangover cure and Clarke’s number on it. She isn’t sure why she felt compelled to give Lexa her number but she doesn’t think too hard about it. Clarke locks up the apartment and heads back downstairs. She gives Lincoln the full report and packs up her stuff for the night. She keeps her new-found knowledge to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. I always have a blast writing these two.  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know if you enjoy this randomness from my brain. Feedback much appreciated!
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


	4. Take 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa avoids Clarke and Clarke isn't happy about it.

It has been almost a week since Clarke helped Lexa upstairs and in that time Clarke has only seen the back of Lexa’s head. Every time Clarke comes into the bar, Lexa almost runs back upstairs. At first Clarke thought it was funny, but now she is getting a little frustrated and very grumpy. Raven has been bugging her about what is making Clarke so grumpy and it is not helping the situation.

 

Clarke feels like an idiot for pushing Lexa so hard. She knows that she shouldn’t have left her number for Lexa. All if did was scare her off and now she can’t stand to be in the same room as Clarke. Clarke is so pissed at herself that she cannot get any work done. She packs up for the night and heads home to possibly salvage a night of studying.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes a few more days for Clarke to work up the nerve to go back to the bar again. She spots Lexa at her table as Clarke enters the bar. They lock eyes and Clarke can see the panic in Lexa’s eyes. She decides to make it easy for her and turns toward the bar to talk to Raven. She can see Raven watching something over her shoulder and assumes that she is watching Lexa hightail it out of the bar once again.

 

“Raven, I think I fucked up. The night I helped Lexa upstairs I left her my number. She has been avoiding me since then and it’s driving me crazy.”

 

“Clarke, it is driving us all crazy. That girl has some shit she needs to sort through. I don’t think she knows how to react to you. Just give it some more time. I will try talking to her, too.”

 

Frustrated by everything, Clarke heads over to her table and buries herself in her work. When she finally looks up and realizes it is not near as late as she thought it was, Clarke decides that she is going to try to brush this bad mood off with dancing. She signals to Raven, who immediately agrees to be her dance partner. Clarke puts on some dance music and the two of them laugh, dance and make complete fools of themselves on the floor. They have half of the bar out there with them and Clarke is relieved that she can forget about Lexa for a while.

 

Clarke notices movement near the doorway to the back offices and her jaw drops. Lexa is standing at the entrance staring at Clarke. Lexa has her hands balled up in fists and looks angry.  Clarke briefly wonders what could have caused Lexa’s anger but quickly gets drawn back into the happy dancing bubble she created with Raven. Periodically Clarke looks up and notices that Lexa is still watching her dance. Clarke decides, against her better judgement, to be bold again and moves closer to Lexa.

 

Clarke is watching Lexa closely as she moves slightly closer to her spot just outside of the main bar. The first thing she notices is how intently Lexa is watching her. The second thing she notices is how wide Lexa’s eyes go when she notices how close Clarke has gotten to her. Clarke almost feels bad for the girl, but she really wants to get to know Lexa. If her stupid, bold moves help her spend even a little bit of time with Lexa, then she is not going to stop.

 

Clarke makes it all the way to where Lexa is standing, before Lexa tries to run away. Clarke reaches out and grabs her arm. Lexa looks terrified of her and it kills Clarke a little bit. She reluctantly lets the woman go, so she can retreat.

 

“Lexa,” she calls, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did, but I am sorry.”

 

Lexa stops at the mention of her name and freezes in the dark hallway. “You didn’t do anything, Clarke. I am just so embarrassed. Wh… Why did you leave me your number? Was it a joke? I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.”

 

Lexa turns and makes a hasty retreat toward the stairs that lead to her apartment. Clarke stays and watched her leave until she can’t see her any more. Just as Lexa is about to disappear from sight she turns back to look at Clarke. She has a small smile on her face and Clarke can’t help but return it. The ball is now in Lexa’s court.

 

Clarke heads back out to the impromptu dance party to find that it is winding down. She decides to call it a night, too. As she is packing up her stuff she has an idea. She quickly grabs her notebook and writes a quick note to Lexa. She takes one of the sketches she has made of the girl and folds it inside of the note. She takes both over to Raven and forces her to promise not to look at it and deliver it to Lexa. Clarke leaves the bar with the biggest smile. She is looking forward to Lexa’s reaction.


	5. Take 5

It has been 24 hours since Clarke gave the note to Raven for Lexa. In those 24 hours she has not been able to focus on or thing about anything else. She has managed to stay away from the bar, but it wasn’t by choice. She has had to cover for more people this week and she still has another 48 hours on shift before she can crash. Her note to Lexa was simple, but she was really hoping for some sort of reaction from the girl.

 

She has a little down time before her next rounds, and all Clarke wants to do is sleep for a little bit. She lays on the bed and checks her phone. She has texts from Raven and Lincoln and one from an unknown number. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up that it is Lexa, but she is almost giddy that Lexa responded. Her note told Lexa that she gave Lexa her phone number, so she could text her, and I guess it finally worked.

 

> _UNKNOWN: Hi this is Lexa. I don’t know what I am supposed to text you, but I did want to say thank you again. Lincoln told me that you helped me out the other night. I appreciate it._
> 
> _CLARKE: Hi Lexa. You really don’t have to keep thanking me. I was hoping that we could be friends, so what do you text your friends about?_
> 
> _LEXA: I can try that._

Clarke doesn’t get any more texts from Lexa, so she does finally get her nap. She only gets a quick nap though and is immediately thrown back in the chaos that is the Clinic on the weekend. After her shift she is dead on her feet, all she wants to do is crash and sleep for the next 24 hours. So that is exactly what she does.

  

When she finally rejoins the land of the living she notices that she has several new texts from Lexa. She gets some coffee and looks them over. She has to laugh at Lexa’s attempts at simple texts, but she is endeared to the girl for trying. Clarke feels bad that she has been so out of it and hasn’t responded.

 

She looks over the texts again and notices that Lexa’s texting starts to get worse and worse and realizes that the girl must have been drinking while writing them last night. Clarke looks at the clock and realizes that it is already late afternoon. So, she decides to text Lexa back.

>  
> 
> _CLARKE: Sorry I didn’t respond to your texts. I was on shift and then dead to the world. That’s what working almost 72 hours in a row will do._
> 
>  
> 
> _LEXA: 72 hours? What do you do that you have to work that long of hours?_
> 
>  
> 
> _CLARKE: I am premed, but I am working at the Campus Clinic too. There has been a massive staff shortage so I help out when I can._
> 
>  
> 
> _LEXA: A doctor? I had no idea, but it makes sense. You are really good at helping people._

Clarke blushes at Lexa’s compliment. She knows she doesn’t seem like a serious premed student especially when she is at the bar, but it is what it is. She has to have a place to let her hair down and relax. She doesn’t respond to Lexa’s last text. Clarke takes the rest of the afternoon to catch up on her papers and other work she has been putting off. When dinner time finally rolls around Clarke is more than ready to get out of the apartment.

 

Clarke decides to leave her work at home tonight and heads to the bar. Instead of her normal table, Clarke sits at the bar and catches up with Raven. Lexa hasn’t arrived yet, but Clarke has a good feeling about tonight. She chats with Raven while she finishes her meal. Raven has started telling Clarke stories about Lexa and Clarke is desperate for more information. Luckily for her, Lexa comes down, so she can go straight to the source.

 

Clarke heads over to the jukebox and queues up her favorite dancing songs. She heads to the floor and doesn’t even care that she is the only one dancing tonight. She is lost in the music when she notices more bodies around her dancing too. She is disappointed to see that Lexa is not one of them, but when she looks over at Lexa’s table, the girl is watching her. Clarke gets an idea and starts slowly dancing her way over toward Lexa.

 

She gets to Lexa’s table and the girls eyes are wide with shock. When Clarke holds a hand out to her, Lexa looks like she would rather be anywhere but there.

 

“Come on, Lexa. I don’t bite. Well unless asked. Let your hair down and dance with me.”

 

Clarke doesn’t let Lexa think about it, and takes her arm to lead her to the floor. Lexa looks confused about how it all happened, but reluctantly follows Clarke to the floor. She keeps looking back toward her table like she wants to make a hasty escape, but Clarke keeps pulling her forward. Lexa starts to try to talk to Clarke when they are dancing, surrounded by people.

 

“Shut Up and Dance with me.”

 

“Clarke, what are we doing? What is this?

 

“Shut Up and Dance with me.”

 

They do just that for a few songs and then Clarke moves a little bit closer and starts dancing a little more suggestively. Something about it spooks Lexa and she takes off. Running not to her table, but all the way back upstairs. Clarke can’t help but be upset that she sent Lexa running again, but is also happy she got her on the floor tonight.


	6. Take 6

It has been a week since Clarke messed up with Lexa. A week of Lexa avoiding the bar and avoiding Clarke. And Clarke is starting to get frustrated. She doesn’t really know Lexa, but she feels lost without her presence in the bar. Lexa is also not answering her texts, which makes it all the more frustrating. Clarke doesn’t know what to do. She has asked Raven what she can do, nothing is helping. Nothing has brought Lexa back down to the bar.

 

Raven has told her that Lexa pops in every now and then, but only stays a few minutes each time. She has even started taking her food upstairs instead of spending any time in the bar. Clarke has started texting Lexa apologies every day. She doesn’t know what spooked the girl but she wants to fix it any way she can. Clarke has tried texts, notes, and even had flowers delivered to the girl. It is almost like everything Clarke is doing is making things worse.

 

Clarke is at her wits end. She has another long shift and ends up dead on her feet again. It has been almost 2 weeks now and Clarke doesn’t know why but she feels unsettled. She got used to Lexa’s presence in the bar, her texts, and just her in general. Clarke doesn’t know how it happened, but she misses Lexa. How is she missing a girl she barely knows? Clarke doesn’t know what to do with the feeling. She has never really been a relationship kind of girl, but somehow this little “thing” with Lexa has turned into one. And for some reason Clarke likes the idea.

 

Clarke is so lost in her shift that she is happy that she doesn’t have time to think about Lexa. Lexa has been consuming her thoughts for so long that it feels freeing to be so focused on anything else. That all comes to a screeching halt when her shift is over and she goes home to crash. Thoughts of Lexa plague her dreams. She has a reoccurring dream about Lexa running away from her playing on a continuous loop in her head. When Clarke wakes up she decides to try to put an end to this game once and for all.

 

 

That night Clarke heads to the bar, but instead of stopping at the bar or her table she makes a beeline for the back hall. She can hear Raven making snarky comments as she blows past, but Clarke is on a mission. Her resolve falters when she reaches the stairs. What if this makes it worse? What if Lexa hates her? Clarke takes a steadying breath and decides it is better to know what she did and have Lexa hate her than not knowing what she did. So, she forges on.

 

She gets to the top of the stairs and wishes she would have brought something for Lexa. If only to have something to do with her hands. She has to psych herself up to knock on the door once again. She has thought about what she wants to say to Lexa over and over again the last 2 weeks, but as soon as she knocks all of that goes out the window. She forgets everything she wanted to say.

 

When Lexa opens the door, Clarke is speechless. It has been two weeks since she saw Lexa and she missed her. She wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of feelings when she finally saw the girl again. She feels happy, sad, confused, hurt, and hopeful all at the same time. Clarke reads a similar range of emotion running across Lexa’s face. Clarke registers shock as the most prominent feeling on Lexa’s face.

 

Clarke realizes that they have been standing staring at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. Neither seems to know how to break the silence, or if they even want to. They continue to stand across from each other until a crash from downstairs propels them into motion. Clarke starts to talk several times and falters each time. Lexa keeps opening and closing her mouth like she is trying to form words, but nothing ever comes out.

 

Clarke is the one that finally breaks the silence. “Sorry for scaring you away from the bar. I don’t know what I did, but I am truly sorry you feel the need to avoid me. I will leave and not come back if that is what you want. Please just tell me what I did.”

 

Clarke can see the tears forming in Lexa’s eyes and she feels even more agony that she is the cause of it. Clarke turns to leave Lexa in peace, when she hears her name being softly called. She turns back to face Lexa with her eyes watery, and waits expectantly for Lexa to continue.

 

“Its ok Lexa. I will leave. I’m sorry to upset you.” Clarke turns to leave again.

 

“Clarke! Wait. Don’t go.” Lexa finally manages to squeak out.

 

Clarke waits for her to continue or some sign that she is not hurting Lexa by being here. She gets it a few seconds later as Lexa moves to the side and gestures for her to come in. Lexa leads her to the couch. They sit facing each other in silence once again. It is not an uncomfortable silence, but neither of them know how to start the conversation.

 

“Are you hungry? I am starving, and I was about to make dinner. You can stay if you like. For dinner I mean. I am rambling, sorry, I do that when I am nervous.”

 

“I would love to stay for dinner, Lexa. And there is no need to be nervous. It’s just two friends having dinner together, no more, no less. I can help if you want.”

 

The two decide that working together in silence preparing a meal together is easier than having the conversation that needs to happen. The have an understanding and move in tandem to create their meal and end up joking and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. They have an easy banter that continues all throughout dinner. All too soon they finish their meal and it’s time for them to have the conversation they have been avoiding all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. I always have a blast writing these two.  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know if you enjoy this randomness from my brain. Feedback much appreciated!
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


	7. Take 7

After dinner they get cozy on the couch facing each other. Clarke can sense that Lexa is still hesitant to have this conversation, so she keeps things light for a little while longer. They talk about their favorite movies, tv shows and music, while Lexa works up the nerve to talk to Clarke. Clarke can tell there is more to Lexa’s story than she originally thought, but she won’t push the girl for answers. They have a lull in conversation and Clarke watches Lexa have an internal battle about what to say.

 

Clarke decides to make it easy for her. “Lexa, what did I do to scare you earlier? Please talk to me. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but now that we are friends I don’t want to scare you off again. All of your friends at the bar are missing your presence down there. No one wants you to hide up here.”

 

Lexa takes a shaky breath. “It’s not so much what you did, but my reaction to it. When you started getting close I liked it. I liked it a little too much and it was overwhelming. I am terrified of you.”

 

“Of me? Why? I really like you too and want you in my life any way that can happen. I won’t push any more if it makes you uncomfortable. I like spending time with you, I like talking to you, and I like having you around. I am sorry I overwhelmed you. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Oh no that’s not what I meant. I think I need to tell you why it is all overwhelming to me, but I don’t think I can without some liquid courage. Do you want anything?”

 

“Sure, I’ll have whatever you are having.”

 

Lexa prepares two drinks and makes her way back to the couch. She sits and takes a big drink of her scotch and shutters. Clarke doesn’t know what is going through Lexa’s mind right now but has the overwhelming urge to comfort her in some way.   


“Lexa, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, really. I can wait as long as it takes for to be comfortable.”

 

“No Clarke. I want to tell you. I really do. It’s just hard for me to talk about. I need to talk about it.” She takes a steadying breath and another sip of her scotch. “So how much do you know about the bar?”

 

How much do I know about the bar? That was not where I thought this was going. I rack my brain to think of anything I know about the bar and it is not much. I just know I like it and that Raven and Lincoln are awesome.

 

“Um… not much really. All Raven has said was that you had something to do with her job, but I didn’t understand that. I mean I know it’s a bar. It has awesome food and I have a lot of fun there. Is there something else I should know?”

 

“Well yeah,” She lets out a small laugh, “There are a few things you should know. For starters, I own the bar. That is what Raven was talking about.”

 

“Wait, what? How? You didn’t show up until a few months after I started hanging around.”

 

“It’s true. I own the bar. It was a labor of love between my father and my uncle Gus. I have been a silent partner for a while, but took it over about 6 months ago. It all started to be too much for Gus, so I stepped in and stepped up. I took over, moved in up here, and started spending all my free time here. So even when I wasn’t down there sitting at my table, I was still at the bar.”

 

“Wait, you said it was your Dad’s labor of love? Why didn’t he help out?”

 

“Well that is the other part of the story. The one that is a little harder to talk about. My parents died about 4 years ago.”

 

“I am so sorry Lexa.”

 

“There is more. About 4 years ago my fiancée and I decided to elope, but take our families with us. My fiancée, Costia’s parents lived on Whidbey Island in Washington. It was beautiful, and she had always dreamed of getting married there. So, I had the brilliant idea to whisk everyone away to the island and we would have a secret wedding ceremony with them all there. We told our friends, and family that we wanted to have a big family vacation before things got crazy for everyone. I was about to start my career, Costia was starting her PhD program and it was believable. Everyone had been out to Costia’s parents before, so it was easy to get them to agree.” She stops and takes a deep breath. Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s and tries to offer her any support she can. Lexa looks up grateful for the small gesture.

 

“Our plane crashed, and all of my friend and family died. Everyone except me. All of my family and friends are dead because of me. And I am left here with no one.” Lexa can’t hold back the tears any longer. Clarke unsure of what to do stays still for a beat. Then she is pulling Lexa into her arms and holding her tight while the girl cries it out. All Clarke can do is rub soothing circles on Lexa’s back while she works through the grief.

 

Clarke would love to take some of her pain away, but doesn’t have a clue how to help. Clarke knew Lexa had some issues and a hard past, but this is more than she could have imagined. Clarke feels for the girl and she is clearly not over it. Lexa has shut herself off from this pain instead of healing. Clarke realizes what an idiot she has been in pushing Lexa, but at the same time feels amazed that Lexa has opened up to her. Lexa’s story makes Clarke realize just how badly Lexa needs a friend. Clarke vows that she can put any of her feelings toward the girl to be her friend.

 

They stay locked together, Clarke holding Lexa, Lexa crying, for a long while. Clarke finally hears Lexa’s sobs subside and turn into little sniffles. Clarke pulls back slightly to look at Lexa. Lexa is trying to shield her face from Clarke’s gaze. Clarke gently moves Lexa’s hands away and looks in her eyes.

 

“Lexa, I am so sorry. I really don’t know what to say other than that. That is a terrible, tragic thing for anyone to face, especially alone. You are amazing and strong. To get through all of that and still be able live your life is incredible.”

 

“I don’t know about living. I was really just surviving until I met you. You make me want to live again. You are so full of life. At the same time all of these feelings are terrifying. I am sorry to dump this all on you, but you needed to know why I am the way I am. I like you. I like spending time with you. And that scares the hell out of me. The last time I let people in, I lost everyone I ever cared about.”

 

Clarke gathers the girl in a tight hug and just holds her. “I like spending time with you too. I am scared too, Lexa. I would really like to be your friend and we can go from there. Together we can try to live and not just survive.” They stay wrapped up together on the couch just existing together all night, until they succumb to a deep sleep. Both sleeping peacefully for the first time in recent memory.


	8. Start of something new?

Clarke wakes up the next morning tangled up with Lexa on the couch. Any other time, with any other girl and Clarke would be thrilled. After finding out more about Lexa last night and Clarke’s realization that she really does need to try to be a good friend to Lexa, this is not where she wants to be. Clarke is going to have to learn to push her feelings and attraction for Lexa down and learn how to be her friend, first.

 

All of Clarke’s other friendships came easy, but this one is more important than the others. Clarke doesn’t know why but Lexa has become important to her in the short time she has known the girl. The last few months Clarke has not been very good with any of her relationships. After a really bad breakup she has drifted away from all of her friends. Most of them were also friends with her ex and it was easier to let them go than force them to choose between the two. Clarke compensated for the loss by throwing herself into work and school, and most recently her new-found friends at the bar. So far Clarke's relationship with Lexa has been effortless, and Clarke feels like she owes it to Lexa to give this her all.

 

It’s not too much longer until she feels Lexa start to stir. Lexa is half on top of Clarke so, all Clarke can do is wait for the girl to wake up, so she can move. Suddenly, Lexa realizes where she is and who she is with and bolts up off the couch.

 

“Clarke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you here all night. I guess we fell asleep. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Lexa, it’s ok really. There are a few things I should tell you about myself too. Last night was emotional and you were drained. It’s no big deal, but I wanted to share my past with you too. I don’t really talk about my past with people either. You opened up to me last night, so I want to return the favor.”

 

“You don’t have to do that Clarke.”

 

“Lexa. I want to. I don’t want to keep it all in anymore.” Clarke takes a deep breath and starts again. “About 2 years ago my dad had a heart attack. It wasn’t a bad one, but it scared all of us, me, my mom and my dad. He changed his diet, started exercising more and we all thought that was the end of it, even his doctor. A few months later he had another heart attack, only this one completely destroyed his heart. He died in surgery. We were all devastated. All of the changes he made should have helped to prevent it, but he had an undetected heart defect that basically made his heart a ticking time bomb. No one knew about it and it completely devastated me.”

 

Clarke stops to try to reign in the tears and get the courage to continue. Lexa isn’t sure what to do to help, but remembers that Clark offering the little bit of support and rubbing circled helped her. So, Lexa puts her arm around Clarke and lets her cry it out until she is ready to continue.

“I was so angry at his doctors, at my mom, at my dad, pretty much everyone I knew. My dad meant the world to me and he was taken from me by something that should have been detected and taken care of. It made me angry, but also determined. It’s the biggest reason I decided to go into cardiology. I want to be able to save someone else the pain of losing a loved one. To make matters worse I found out that my boyfriend of 2 years had been cheating on me while I was going through all of this. I caught him with a girl in my apartment one night, and he had blamed me, saying I wasn’t available because I was grieving my dad. God, he was such an asshole. I can’t believe I wasted so long on him, but I am glad that I found out and ended it with him. We had been together so long that most of our friends were close with both of us. I had already pulled away from them when I was dealing with the worst pain of my life, so it was easier to continue to let them drift away. That way they didn’t have to choose between us. Wow that sounds really bad when you say it out loud. Anyway, I was so wrapped up in my pain that I felt better being alone and threw myself into school, working at the clinic, and having a good time living. I really wanted to forget about the pain I was constantly in and that’s how I ended up at the bar.”

 

Clarke looks at Lexa and for the first time that day she realizes how similar the two of them are. Clarke hopes that this friendship will be good for both of them. Clarke didn’t realize how lonely she actually was until she started talking to Raven and now Lexa. She misses her friends and her family. Pushing the thoughts of the things she has no idea how to fix, she focuses on how to turn this morning around. The last thing she wants for either of them to is to be caught up in sadness and memories on a beautiful day.

 

“Have you ever been to the flower market down on 2nd? It is part of the farmers market down there, but it is definitely the coolest part.”

 

“Flowers? What? That was an abrupt change of topic, but no I didn’t know there was a flower market. Why?”

 

“Well it looks like it is beautiful outside, and flowers always cheer me up. I thought we could both use a bit of cheer today. So, do you want to go to the flower market with me?”

 

“I love flowers and I think you are right. I need to start living and getting out. So, let’s do it. I need to shower and get ready though so maybe we can meet up in an hour or so?”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll head home and do the same and meet you downstairs in an hour? I’ll text you when I am downstairs.”

 

* * *

 

 

Less than an hour later Clarke finds herself standing outside of the back of the bar. It’s too early for anyone she knows to be in, and she feels awkward just walking in. Clarke sends a text to Lexa letting her know she is downstairs and ready to go. She doesn’t get an answer, but Lexa opens the door to meet her a minute later. Lexa has a small smile on her face and it makes Clarke smile even wider.

The pair walk the few blocks to the market since it is such a beautiful mild fall day. Clarke can feel her excitement grow as they get closer to the market. She really does love this place and she can’t wait to share it with Lexa. Clarke glances over at Lexa and she can see that Lexa is enjoying their little outing.

 

Clarke leads them to her favorite stall and shows Lexa all of the amazing flower displays Luna has. The smile on Clarke’s face watching Lexa enjoy the flowers grows wider each time Lexa catches sight of something new and rushes over to check it out. Luna comes out to chat with Clarke for a bit while they both watch Lexa take in as many different flowers as she can. Lexa is gathering a large group of flowers, so Luna helps her create a beautiful bouquet for them to take back to the bar. They spend a few hours wandering around the markets, until Clarke’s stomach starts growling. The two find a little café off the beaten path to enjoy a quiet lunch.

 

“Thank you for this, Clarke. I can’t remember the last time I took a day for myself to have fun. I know it’s been even longer since I had this much fun spending the day with someone. We will have to do this again.”

 

“It’s no big deal Lexa. I think we both needed it. I had fun too.”

 

The pair walk back to Lexa’s and talk about anything and everything other than how neither want the day to end. Neither girl wants to return to loneliness after this brief respite with the other. By some unspoken agreement, they both head into the bar and continue their night at their separate tables but still somewhat together. Neither of them letting anyone else in on their newfound friendship, but also not ready to call it a night. If anyone else notices the smiles thrown in the other’s direction or the fact that both girls are glued to their phones for half the night they don’t mention it. For the first time in a long time, Clarke leaves the bar truly happy. Lexa Woods is most definitely the reason, but not in the way Clarke would have thought.


	9. Friends

The next few days are a blur for Clarke. She is buried in school work and filling in for people at the clinic. Somehow, she is able to maintain a normal level of contact with Lexa. They have been texting almost constantly since their mutual revelations and outing to the flower market. Clark has been teasing Lexa on her insane love of flowers, since Lexa let it slip that she has returned to Luna’s stall almost every day to get flowers for the tables at the bar.

 Clarke got a very confused text from Raven asking if she broke Lexa because of the new touches at the bar. Raven has been texting her with all of the changes she has seen in Lexa. Lexa is still closed off and not very sociable, but she has been adding little touches to the bar to make it feel more inviting. Raven has seen an increase in the dinner crowd at the bar too, so I guess the small changes are paying off.

 

> LEXA: What time do you get off today?
> 
>  
> 
> CLARKE: I should be done here around 8. Why?
> 
>  
> 
> LEXA: Will you stop by the bar tonight?
> 
>  
> 
> CLARKE: Yeah, sure. I will be there tonight.

 

Clarke had been planning to head home and crash tonight. She can’t get used to this new open Lexa that wants her around. It is a complete 180 from how closed off she used to be. Clarke is happy that Lexa has started opening up to her more, but it has made pushing her feelings for the girl down even harder. Clarke has done a good job of keeping things strictly platonic and intends to keep it that way, regardless of how she feels. Lexa has been a good friend and needs someone that can be a good friend to her as well.

After her shift, Clarke is exhausted and all she wants to do is head home, but she promised Lexa she would stop by tonight. She heads straight to the bar, knowing if she goes home at all she will not leave again. When she walks in tonight she quickly notices the small touches Lexa has made at the bar, the small groupings of flowers on each table, new menus, new lighting, and she can see the increase of people ordering food tonight. It looks like Lexa may have made some changes to the menu too if the amazing smells are any indication.

Clarke spots Raven right away and gives the girl a nod as she heads to her table. When she looks toward her normal table, she finds that it is occupied by a large group of guys in suits. Frustrated, she looks around for Lexa and when she doesn’t immediately spot the girl, Clarke heads back toward the bar to chat with Raven.

"Hey Rae, have you seen Lexa? She asked me to stop by tonight, but I can’t find her.”

“I think she is in the office. Second door on the right in the back hallway. She has been buried in ordering and trying to make this place into something great for the last week or so. So, I have to ask you again? Did you break her? She has been throwing herself into helping the bar become something cool. Lexa has even stopped being a complete hermit and been leaving the building. What happened between you two?”

“Nothing happened between us Rae. We are friends that is it. Although, I am happy she has been changing. Lexa is a great person and I am happy that she is coming out of her shell.”

Raven gets called away to help a customer, so Clarke waves in her direction and heads off to find Lexa. As Raven predicted, Lexa is in her office buried in paperwork. Clarke knocks softly on the door frame and lets out a small chuckle at Lexa’s startled jump.

“Clarke. I guess I lost track of time. I was hoping to be finished with all of this crap before you got off work.”

“Sorry, Lex. Its already almost nine. So, what’s up? Why did you want me to stop by?”

“Oh yeah. I am working on a new menu and I was hoping you would be up for trying some new recipes for dinner, with me. I was going to get the kitchen to make a sampler with some of all of the new things I want to try. I’m sorry, Clarke. I just realized you must be exhausted from work. I am an ass. Go ahead and go home, we can do this another night.”

“No, it’s ok. I am already here, and I am starving. Can we go upstairs instead of hanging out in the loud bar? It is packed out there and both of our tables are currently occupied.”

“Really? Go ahead and head upstairs. I am going to get the food going and check on things out there. I’ll be up in a little bit.”

Clarke heads up to Lexa’s apartment and lets herself in to wait on Lexa. Clarke has been here enough times to know where everything in the kitchen is, so she gets them a bottle of wine and two glasses and moves to the couch to wait on the food and Lexa. A short while later she is being gently shaken awake by Lexa. Clarke new she was exhausted, but had no idea she could fall asleep that quickly.

“I guess I took longer than expected. Sorry Clarke. I have our food at the table if you still want to eat. I’ll completely understand if you would rather head home to bed.”

“I am still starving, so let’s try this fancy new food. Come on.”

The two make their way to the table and eat in companionable silence. They each comment on the food and Clarke finds that she really enjoys some of the new food. Lexa talks about each dish with such passion and pride, it is hard to remember the girl that was trapped in her shell not so long ago. The two of them end up laughing and talking until late into the night, Clarke having forgotten all about her earlier exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks are mostly the same. Clarke works and studies, but now she finds herself hanging out in Lexa’s apartment more often than not. They still make their weekly trip to the flower market followed by brunch, but now they end up just hanging out with each other most days. They fall into a comfortable pattern. Clarke studies, while Lexa works on paperwork almost every night. The enjoy each other’s company and fall into a contented pattern. Before long Clarke has pushed all of her feelings for Lexa down and is just content to be there for the girl. Where the two lonely souls preferred to be alone before, now it seems that neither wants to be alone anymore.


	10. Happy Ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. It is way longer than I intended, but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos and joining me on this little journey. 
> 
> I did not proofread this, since I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.

**3 Months Later**

 

It has been almost 4 months since Clarke put herself in the friendzone. At first, she regretted her decision, but after a while of just spending time with Lexa she realized it was worth it. The changes she has noticed in the girl have been amazing to witness. Lexa’s bar is thriving thanks to the little changes she has made, and Lexa has become so much less closed off. The two are basically inseparable these days and it feels comfortable.

Their friendship has even inspired Clarke to start making more of an effort with her family and friends. Of course, this also means introducing Lexa to her mother, something Clarke didn’t really think through. Clarke’s mother called to invite her to dinner one night when she was out with Lexa goofing off and extended the invitation to Lexa in hopes that would persuade her daughter to actually show up. Clarke reluctantly agreed and somehow it is already time for them to meet Clarke’s mother. They are meeting her at a trendy little restaurant that opened recently down town.

Clarke and Lexa arrive a few minutes before they are supposed to meet Clarke’s mother, Abby, to find she is already seated waiting for them. Clarke gives her mother a stiff and uncomfortable hug, before taking her seat across from the woman.

“Clarke, it’s good to see you. It’s been far too long sweetie.”

“It’s good to see you to mom. This is my friend Lexa.”

The conversation at the table is stilted and uncomfortable for all three women and Clarke starts to think that this was a mistake. She really wants to improve her relationship with her mother, but has no clue how to achieve that. Since her father died neither woman has been the same and their easy relationship became forced and strained. Abby tried another tactic and tries to bring Lexa into the conversation.

“So, Lexa, how did you two meet?”

“Well,” Lexa starts, only to be interrupted by Clarke. “We met through friends and really hit it off.”

“Oh, so how long have you two been “friends”?”

“For fucks sake, mother. We are just friends. Why does everyone say that? Can’t two attractive people be friends? Can we please talk about something else? Anything else?”

Abby chuckles at Clarke’s reaction, but takes pity on the girl and changes to subject to Abby’s work and Clarke’s studies. All is well until Abby tries to get to know Lexa better.  
“So, Lexa, tell me more about yourself. What do you do? Are you close with your family?”

“Well, Abby, I own and run a bar. Clarke helped with some design changes and we recently updated the menu and it has been doing great. Unfortunately, my family is no longer around. They died in a plane crash a little while back. We had a great relationship before that though. The bar was my dad’s baby. He and my uncle ran before the accident. And recently it became too much for my uncle to handle, so I stepped up and took over.”

“Oh Lexa. I am so sorry. I had no idea.”

“It’s ok now. I am doing ok with it all thanks to your daughter. She has been a good friend and helped me start moving on. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

Clarke watches with concern as Lexa moves away from the table quickly. When she disappears around the corner, Clarke finally looks back at her mother. Abby has that mom look on her face and Clarke just knows she is going to get some sort of lecture.

“Just friends. There is no way you two are just friends, Clarke. You both look each other like you hung the moon and all of the little touches. Why would you need to hide that from me? Lexa is amazing. I can’t believe all she has gone through, poor girl. She seems to make you really happy though and for that I am ecstatic.”

“Ugh Mom, seriously. We are just friends. I may have wanted more than that at one point, but she wasn’t ready. And I wanted to be her friend and keep her in my life. But yes, I swear we are just friends. She doesn’t feel the same way and still isn’t ready for anything more. So, we are friends.”

“Oh Clarke. I’m sorry baby.” Abby says as her pager goes off. “It’s the hospital. I have to run. This should cover dinner. Let’s all get together and do this again. I will even cook. I’ll call you to set it up soon. It was so good to see you again sweetie. I love you, you know that, right?”

“I know Mom and I love you too. Go on. I will talk to you later and check with Lexa to see if she is up for another dinner.”

I am playing with my phone when Lexa returns to the table. She looks confused, so I tell her that my mom had to go take care of an emergency at the hospital. The rest of our meal goes smooth and Lexa seems much more relaxed now that we are alone. I can’t help but think about all the things my mom said and wonder if she is right. I know that being around Lexa makes me happy, but heart eyes? Small touches? We don’t do that do we? I have to call it an early night tonight because I have a shift early tomorrow, so I drop Lexa back at her apartment and head home.

* * *

 Later that week Clarke is sitting at the bar chatting with Raven while waiting for Lexa to finish up her paperwork. Raven has been teasing the two constantly, but tonight she is almost serious when she asks, “What is going on with you and Lexa? I don’t want your usual bullshit answer either. Anyone with eyes can see that there is more than friendship between the two of you. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you staying over more often than not. That doesn’t exactly scream friends, unless it’s friends with benefits.”

“I swear we are just friends. I know I wanted more originally, but I put myself in the friendzone a long time ago and I am not sure I want to rock the boat. We are good at being friends. Its not like I am doing the walk of shame or anything. Lexa has a spare room that I stay in when it gets late and I am too lazy to head home. She is my best friend, and maybe friends is all we are cut out to be.”

“Wow Griffin. I didn’t think you had it in you. But you are a fucking idiot. That girl wants more than friends with you. If you are too scared to break out of the friend zone that’s on you though.” Raven looks up from cleaning the bar and her eyes get wide. Fuck. Clarke knows that look can only mean one thing. Lexa must be behind her and I bet she heard all of Raven’s little speech and maybe some of mine. Fuck my life.

Lexa acts like nothing happened and we weren’t just discussing her. “Hey guys. What’s up?”

“Um, I was telling Clarke about this girl that keeps bugging me to set her up with ‘the hot blonde you are always talking about’.”

“Raven. I have told you. I hate blind dates, plus I am not really looking for anything right now.”

“Come on Clarkey. Even boring old ladies like yourself need to have some fun every once in a while.” Raven teases.

“Yeah Clarke. You should do it. Raven has decent taste. What’s the worst that can happen?” Lexa pipes in.

This was not at all how Clarke or Raven expected this to go. Deciding to go for it Clarke reluctantly agrees to be set up at the bar later this week. Lexa has been quiet since finding them at the bar, and Clarke just knows something is off with the girl. She doesn’t get much of a chance to find out what is bothering her, because Lexa makes some excuse about a headache and heads upstairs. Clarke doesn’t want to push the girl, so she decides to not follow her upstairs and heads home for an early night alone.

Clarke spends the night thinking about what everyone has said about her and Lexa lately. Do they really act like a couple? Does Lexa really want to be more than friends? Clarke doesn’t have any answers. Clarke spends a long sleepless night tossing and turning thinking about Lexa and this blind date Clarke agreed to. What the hell was Clarke thinking, letting Raven talk her into this?

* * *

The entire time Clarke got ready for this date she thought about Lexa. When she was choosing her outfit, it was more of would Lexa like this than I want to look good for my date. After talking to her Mom and Raven, Clarke has not been able to get Lexa off of her mind. Clarke can’t do anything to damage her relationship with Lexa. Clarke doesn’t know what she would do if Lexa wasn’t in her life anymore, and that thought is far more terrifying than never having more of a relationship with Lexa.

About an hour later Clarke is strutting up to the bar to chat with Raven about this mysterious date. Raven tells Clarke that the girl will be here in about 20 minutes and gives her a brief description. Clarke lets her know that she will be at her table and to send the girl over when she arrives. On her way over Clarke scans the bar for Lexa, but is disappointed to not find her. Raven sends over a drink while Clarke is waiting, but Clarke doesn’t wait too long.

A familiar face stands in front of her table with a curious look on her face. “Octavia? What are you doing here?”

“My friend Raven was setting me up with her hot blonde friend. She thought we would get along well. I am guessing you are the hot blonde she was talking about. How in the hell have you been Griffin? You disappeared on me there for a while.”

Clarke gets up from the table and engulfs the girl in a massive hug. “I have missed you so much, O. I am so sorry. I was an idiot and let Finn screw up so much of my life. Sit down let’s make the most of this non-date, date. Want some food? A drink?”

“Yeah I’ll have a burger and a long island. Same for you? I’m gonna go order at the bar, so I can give Raven shit about this whole thing.” She gestures back and forth between the two of them laughing and heads toward the bar.

Movement in the hallway catches Clarkes’ eye. She notices Lexa emerging from the hallway and heading out into the bar. The lock eyes and Lexa heads toward Clarke. Clarke glances toward the bar where Raven and Octavia are having an animated conversation and then back to Lexa. Lexa finally makes it over to her table.

“Did you get stood up?”

“Nope. But she is at the bar ordering our food and chatting with Raven for a minute. Funny story though-“

“Oh, I will leave you to it then. Have a good night, Clarke.” Lexa makes a hasty retreat, heading towards the back in a hurry.

Octavia and Raven come over with the food and drinks as Clarke is watching Lexa retreat. Raven follows her gaze and smirks at Clarke.

“Where did your girl run off too, Griff?”

“Oh, my fucking god Raven. Do you tell everyone everything? First off, Octavia, she is not my girl. Second, I have no fucking clue. Once she saw you here she bolted. And third don’t listen to a damn thing Raven tells you. But since you are her friend you probably already know that.”

The three of them chat and laugh and have a damn good time. Raven is called back to the bar to help a few times and Clarke and Octavia use the time to catch up and reminisce. After two long islands, Clarke is pretty tipsy and convinces Octavia and Raven to dance. The trio are just drunk enough to make complete fools of themselves and start getting a little risqué than normal.

* * *

What Clarke doesn’t know is that Lexa has been watching her the entire evening and since Lexa doesn’t know about Clarke and Octavia being old friends, it appears that the two are hitting it off. Throw in the dancing that is currently happening on the dance floor and Lexa is struggling to control her jealousy. Before she can thing better of it, Lexa is grabbing the cute blonde that has been trying to hit on her for the last few weeks and drags her to the dance floor.

Luna, she thinks her name is, is not as good of a dance as Clarke and doesn’t feel as natural as dancing with Clarke, but right now Lexa doesn’t care. She wants to get the other blonde off of her mind and what better way to do it that having fun. The pair dance close and when Luna pulls her in for a kiss, Lexa doesn’t resist. Lexa does however pull back after the kiss and leads Luna back to the table for a round of shots. Lexa is so preoccupied by trying to think of anything other than Clarke that she doesn’t notice the strange looks the other trio is throwing her way. She doesn’t want to think about anything other than alcohol running through her system and the hot blonde she is currently talking to.

Lexa looks up just in time to see Clarke leaving with the brunette she had a date with. Lexa stars throwing back the alcohol at an alarming pace. At this point Luna is talking, but Lexa is so far gone she has no idea what the girl is talking about and before long Luna can tell that Lexa is wasted. Luna is at a loss. She has never seen Lexa act like this and has no idea what to do. Luckily Raven has been watching this scene unfold and comes to Luna’s rescue. She thanks Luna for taking care of Lexa so far and lets the girl know that she will get Lexa home safe.

Raven leads Lexa back to the office and forces her to down a cup of coffee chased by a tall glass of water. Lexa is so drunk now that she can barely hold her head up on her own, so Raven leaves the girl with her head down on the desk and calls Clarke.

“Griffin! Get your ass back to the bar. Lexa is wasted. I mean more than I have ever seen anyone without alcohol poisoning and needs help getting upstairs. She scares the hell out of me sober and there is no way in hell I am going to her apartment. Plus, she doesn’t listen to me like she does you. You need to help her drunk ass to bed. Yeah ok I’ll keep an eye on her for a few until you make it back. She is in her office.”

* * *

Ten minutes later Clarke is back at the bar. She only left to give Octavia a ride home. The girl still can’t hold her alcohol. The call she got from Raven scared the crap out of her. Lexa being drunk is one thing, but falling down wasted is another. Clarke also noticed Lexa acting strange and hanging out with a girl Clark vaguely recognized from around the bar. Lexa can usually let loose and dance and have a good time, but whatever she was doing with that girl was different. Clarke doesn’t know what to think about it. One thing that Clarke is sure of is that she not a fan of the girl. She couldn’t tell you why, but there was something about the girl that Clarke didn’t trust. She definitely wasn’t jealous of the attention Lexa was giving the girl.

Clarke nods to Raven when she passes the bar and happily notices that the girl Lexa was with is nowhere to be found. Clarke heads straight for Lexa’s office and has to stifle a laugh at the normally composed Lexa. She is passed out with her head on her desk, her glasses skewed and a little line of drool at the corner of her mouth. It takes every ounce of self-control for Clarke to not take a picture of the adorable mess in front of her. Clarke can’t resist it any more and snaps a quick pic of Lexa’s current state.

Clarke tries to wake Lexa, but drunk people are notoriously difficult to wake up. Clarke finally gets Lexa to at wake up enough to help Clarke move her upstairs, but not enough to open her eyes.

“I wish Clarke was here. She wouldn’t be so mean.” Lexa tries to shove Clarke away. “I just want to sleep and forget tonight. Don’t tell Clarke but I really don’t want her to go out with anyone else. I think I love her. Promise me you won’t tell Clarke.”

Clarke looks at the girl she is helping upstairs in shock, but quickly agrees. “I promise, Lex,”

“Wait a minute. The only person that calls me Lex is Clarke.” Her eyes spring open and get wide when they see the familiar blonde next to her. “Shit. Fuckity fuck. You aren’t supposed to be here. You are supposed to be out with your date. Wait, why aren’t you still with your date? Oh, shit Clarke, I think I am going to be sick.”

Lexa makes a mad dash through the door and barely makes it to the bathroom. Clarke is right on her heels ready to hold her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on the girls back. Clarke gets a damp towel and puts it on the back of Lexa’s neck to help soothe the girl. When they both feel that Lexa isn’t going to be sick any more, Clarke helps Lexa get in bed and sets her up with a large glass of water and some painkillers. Its not until later that night when Clarke is getting into bed that she realizes what Lexa said.

* * *

Clarke decides to forget Lexa said anything. Lexa was drunk and probably doesn’t remember it anyway. Clarke doesn’t think Lexa is actually ‘in love’ with her. She was probably just saying she loves Clarke as a friend, at least that is what Clarke keeps telling herself.

Since that night Lexa has been acting strange. She has been even more touchy feely, and it almost seems like she is constantly flirting with Clarke. Clarke is so confused. She knows what Lexa said, but can’t wrap her head around it. It is becoming very difficult to keep her thoughts and actions firmly in the friendzone though.

Luna, the girl that Lexa was hanging out with has also been hanging with them when they are at the bar and it is slowly killing Clarke. Luna showers Lexa with attention and affection so opening that Clarke has to choke down the jealously on a daily basis. She wants what is best for her friend though and if Luna makes her happy then Clarke is happy. Luna is around Lexa so much now that Clarke has started staying home more to study. She misses Lexa. She misses their easy relationship, but doesn’t want to say anything to her. Lexa is happy, and Clarke doesn’t want to do anything to mess that up.

* * *

Lexa is miserable. She has screwed everything up with Clarke by drunkenly confessing her feelings. Clarke hasn’t mentioned it, but she has been standoffish and awkward. Now she has stopped hanging out with Lexa and spending more time home alone.

Luna has been a good friend after Lexa explained about the other night. Luna was a good sport about it all, but could see how much Lexa cares for Clarke and doesn’t want to stand in the way of love. Lexa has been using Luna as a buffer between her and Clarke lately so things don’t get too awkward, but it is not helping.

Lexa tried to ‘up her game’ as Raven says to see if Clarke reciprocated her feelings, but Clarke just brushed it off. Lexa is getting really frustrated with the whole situation. She has tried making the girl jealous, she has tried throwing herself at her, and she has tried every other asinine plan Luna and Raven have come up with in the last week. Nothing has worked, and Lexa is about ready to throw in the towel.

Raven convinces her to give it one last shot. A go big or go home plan to get the girl. Why Lexa is listening to anything Raven has to say is beyond her, but she has run out of ideas. She has been trying to get Clarke to make a move for months and Lexa is exhausted. After many texts Raven finally convinces Clarke to come out for a night of dancing and drinking. Lexa made sure that Luna was not going to be around tonight so Clarke has her full attention. Lexa has been a mess of nerves and anxiety all day. What if this plan fails miserably? What if Clarke doesn’t feel the same way? What if this causes her to lose Clarke as a friend? The questions and self-doubt are endless, until Raven appears with shots.

“I thought this may help soothe some of your nerves. You have nothing to worry about I have seen the way that girl looks at you, Lexa. She is not going to be able to resist. Now let’s get out there and woo your girl.”

Lexa stops at the door to the office and takes a breath to steady her nerves. She is still nervous, but Raven’s shot is starting to help her relax. She just needs to show Clarke that she is ready and that she wants Clarke. They don’t really have anything really special planned for Clarke tonight, but it was Raven’s idea to show Clarke how much she cares. She has a night of Clarke’s favorite things, favorite foods, favorite people (Octavia included after Raven clued her in), her favorite music and topping it off with some dancing. Lexa contacted Abby for some inside information. After she told Abby how she felt about Clarke, Abby was more than happy to help. It took a lot of begging and agreeing to bring Clarke for multiple dinners, for Abby to stay home tonight. In the end Lexa couldn’t be more happy that Clarke’s mom likes her.

By the time that Lexa makes it out to the floor, Clarke has already arrived and is chatting quietly with Raven at the end of the bar. Lexa’s face lights up when she sees her love, but where Clarke’s face usually reflects the same, tonight her smile is forced. She doesn’t look happy to be here and that breaks Lexa’s heart. Lexa’s face falls at Clarke’s reaction, but she soldiers on with the plan. She greets Raven with a hug and turns to Clarke. She doesn’t know how to act around the girl anymore. Lexa is shocked when Clarke pulls her in for a big hug that lasts must longer that her hug with Raven. When Lexa pulls back she notices the genuine smile on Clarke’s face and sighs with relief.

Lexa takes her over to their table and as the two girls are catching up Raven starts brining the food. She had the kitchen make new takes on all of the favorite food that Abby told her and everything that she remembered the girl enjoying when they were together. There is way too much food for the two for the two of them, so Lexa is happy when Raven and Octavia join their table. Lexa notices how Clarke’s face lights up when her friends join them, and Lexa starts to relax more. Maybe this plan will actually work.

So far tonight has gone off with out a hitch. Everyone is having a great time and Clarke seems happy and relaxed. Clarke is acting more like her normal self and Lexa is so in love with this girl. Raven suggests the girls head out on the dance floor and won’t take no for an answer. The four girls enjoy themselves on the floor for a good while, until Raven whispers in Lexa’s ear to let her know the song is coming up soon. Octavia and Raven move away from them a bit and Lexa starts dancing closer with Clarke. The two girls are pressed together when Lexa hears the first chords of ‘Shut Up and Dance’.

She moves her hips in time with the song and lets her hands run up and down Clarke’s sides and back. This seems to embolden Clarke as well as her hands start to trail all over Lexa’s exposed skin before finally grabbing her by the hips and pulling her in closer. Lexa looks over Clarke’s shoulder and sees Raven and Octavia giving her thumbs up. She rolls her eyes and looks back into the blue eyes in front of her. She can see the need and hunger in Clarke’s eyes making the blue of her irises a thin line around the outside. Lexa leans in close and pauses, waiting for Clarke to consent or take control. She gets her wish as Clarke takes a shuddering breath and closes the distance between their mouths. It is a slow seductive kiss, full of love and tenderness with a touch of apprehension. Lexa pulls back slightly to change the angle and deepens the kiss. She gently flicks her tongue along Clarke’s lips asking for entrance and is pleasantly surprised when she is granted immediate access. They take their time and explore each other’s mouths until they hear someone clear their throat nearby.

They break apart both breathing hard, but don’t let much distance come between them. Lexa looks around for the person responsible for the interruption, and is not surprised it came from Raven.

“You two were putting on quite a show. I thought I was going to have to start charging admission. I think you two should take whatever this is upstairs and figure your shit out.”

Without responding or giving Clarke a chance to change her mind, Lexa is dragging her to the back hallway. Clarke pulls on her arm, making her stop when the get near the stairs. Lexa turns around to look at Clarke, concerned that she has changed her mind. As soon as Lexa faces Clarke she is pulled in for another scorching kiss.

“Did you mean it?”

“Wha-? What are you talking about? Did I mean what?”

“The night you were wasted you said a lot of interesting things. Did you mean it?”

Oh. Yes, I meant every word. I remember every detail from that night, even the ones I would prefer to forget.”

“Then take me upstairs, Lex. I need you. I want you. I love you.”

Lexa doesn’t need to be told twice. She grabs Clarke and runs up the stairs. Lexa stops shyly when they get to the door. She turns to Clarke, “I love you Clarke. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for. I love you so much.”

“Lex. Shut up and take me to bed.”


End file.
